Unforgetable, Unforgivable
by tottie18
Summary: first fanfic give it a chance plz
1. Rescue

**Eli's POV.**

That drunken ungrateful bastard, breaking Clare's heart like that. I really hate Clare's parents treating her like there's nothing to live for. Her mother gives her the idea that my beautiful St. Clare is a sinning UN-perfect child. Then her dad goes around being a drunk idiot slapping everyone around. I wonder how

Clares doing I'd be comforting her but her spiteful, vindictive mother banned anybody who has any relationship to her from going near her. But it won't be like that forever.

**Clare's POV.**

My mother has gone INSANE she's put me under house arrest and blocked all contact to the outside world. My mother wasn't always so malicious, ever since her divorce she has been feuding with X-dad and me. And yes X-dad because he was dad but now he's a drunk guy with a bad temper. I've been sobbing all day hoping that Eli would save me from this Hell-hole. I've packed everything that means something to me anymore into a purse, duffel bag or suitcase ready for Eli to save me. Suddenly a great idea overwhelmed me. I pulled a tattered, shattered blue flip-phone out of a small green and pink box in my trashcan.

**Eli's POV.**

I climbed into Morty getting ready to storm Clare's house and my phone rang and the number was unknown.

"Yo, What the hell do you wan't !"

"Eli, **Sniff, Sniff***"

"**CLARE!**"

"Come get me Eli, I'm scared"

"Where are you?"

"Lockedinmyroom..."

"Where?"

"Locked in my room. My windows are all sealed"

"I know what to do!"

**No POV.**

Eli was coming to Clare's rescue once more. But was he going to succeed.

**Mrs. Edwards POV.**

There was a knock at the door, I ignored it knowing it was goth boy. There was a loud thud on the door next. I opened the door ready to scream go away, but

I got a hand to the face followed by a push to the ground.

**Eli's POV.**

I whacked that psychotic old hag in the face knocking her to the ground. Then she got up, swatting at me screaming.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"SHUT UP YOU VINDICTIVE SERPENT HAG!"

Clare came running down the stairs with tear filled eyes.

"CLARE GO BACK UPSTAIRS!"

"SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG, Clare get behind me!"

I slugged Mrs. Edwards in the face Knocking her out.

"Clare go pack your things and say good bye you're leaving."

"Eli, I already have and I don't think hell deserves a good bye."

**NO POV.**

With that the couple was off to the warm inviting Goldsworthy household.

* * *

><p>If you like it plz reveiw. 3 reviews and i will write another chapter<p> 


	2. Nightmare

**Eli's POV.**

Clare and I were in Morty Sitting in an awkwardly comfortable silence, I was turning to ask Clare what happened, but she was fast asleep. I parked at the park and got out to open the back of Morty. After I pulled Clare out of the car and laid her down in the back. I shuffled through Clare's duffel bag and found a blanket. I feel like a perv being that I went through her "drawers" metaphorically speaking. I wrapped her up in the blanket so she was warm, I cradled her in my arms and laid down with her. She stirred a couple of times, but didn't wake. Finally she woke and

turned to me.

"Eli why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me! Why was I put through this abuse?"

She began to sob.

"Shh..."

"*Sniff* Eli Why are we in the park?"

" I brought you here so you could explain you mom's insanity."

"Huh?... ***Sniff***"

"Tell me what happened to you."

"Okay *sniff*, remember two days ago? When we were kissing, I mean really kissing, like tongues and stuff?"

"YES!"

I remembered it well, really well. Ugh I'm such a perv.

"Well, my mom walked in and when I told you I needed you to go home I lied about my class assignment, I just didn't want you in trouble."

"Okay?"

I wish she wouldn't lie, it makes me feel like I've done something to hurt her.

"My mom didn't like what she saw. She immediately

screamed and took away every one of my contacts to the outside world."

"Th-Then how did you call me?"

"I used the phone my dad gave me to contact him. My mom never new about it. But my dad became a drunk and started to beat me when he visited. So, I smashed the phone but it didn't really break it."

"Oh, WAIT! **HE BEAT YOU!**"

I panicked he was an abuser.

"What else did he do to you, anything?"

A single tear rolled down Clare's face.

"H-He beat me a-and h-he..."

She stopped. Her blue orbs leaked and I held her close.

"What did he do?"

"*Sniff* H-He tr-tried to do things... H-He never succeeded though!"

She burst out crying. I opened the door and carried her to the front seat and I got into the drivers seat.

"That's all I needed to know."

**Clare's POV.**

Eli began to drive to his house. When we got there Eli carried my stuff to the guest room. He stopped and turned.

"I'm sorry, you have to sleep in here tonight, while I set up my room for two people, but if you'd like I can sit in here until you fall asleep?"

I could tell he wanted to stay but I wanted him to do whatever he wanted before he had to put up with a girl.

"No thank you, I'll be okay."

"Okay, but if you need the bathroom or anything else knock on my door."

"Mm Hm!"

Secretly I wanted him to stay but I decided I'd be fine. I got into my Pj's and went to bed.

_**Dream Sequence**_

"_No dad I don't want to..."_

"_You will, come here!"_

"_NO!"_

"_I will have my way with you!"_

"_Help me! HE'S HURTING ME!"_

_**Dream Sequence End**_

"Ahhhh!"

I got up I was soaked. I can't believe it I had peed myself. I went to Eli's room soaked and banged on the door. By now I was crying.

"Clare? Why are you soaked?"

"I-I had a nightmare about my dad do-doing things to me a-and I sort of..."

"Sort of...?"

"Well you know.."

"I know, come in here"

**Eli's POV.**

Oh my god, Blue Eyes does have a flaw. She peed herself. She's taking a shower, I wish I could comfort her but it would be rude to go into the bathroom because I've never seen her naked. Even though I changed the sheets in the guest room she's sleeping in here tonight. I would much more prefer her peeing herself in here where I can comfort her instead of her being in a different room down the hall. When she came out of the bathroom wrapped in only a small towel.

"Cl-Clare?"

"Oh, um, my clothes are in the other room."

"I'll get them"

I got her a pair of Pj's and headed towards the room but I stopped and turned to go back I had forgot to get her something. I hated myself for this but I had to dig through her bag for a pair of underwear. I walked to the room and walked in and...

"Clare I-"

Clare had dropped her towel because I had startled her. I saw everything in one glance and the n reached to grab her towel and hand it to her but we bopped heads and we both fell unconscious.


	3. Violation

**Eli's POV.**

When I woke up I was on the floor under the warm naked body of my St. Clare. I realized If she doesn't wake up fully clothed or in a towel I think she'll kill me. But if she is in a position or something I think I'll die. Hmm? I got it! I rolled Clare over and got up. I picked up Clare's almost lifeless body and carried her to the bed and I laid her body comfortably in a towel up against me and fell asleep.

**Clare's POV.**

I woke up clutching Eli. I was completely naked exept for a small towel draped over my chest and thighs. Di-Did I get... no I didn't, did I? I'll have to wake Eli.

"ELI!, ELI!"

"HUH, CLARE ARE YOU HURT!"

"No, why am I naked? ***Yawn***"

"Oh, uh, well that's a funny story... Yesterday when you took a shower you came out and I got your clothes. When I came back I scared you and you dropped your towel and I and you went to grab it and we knocked heads. Later on I found you naked on top of me and I put your towel on and laid us down on my bed."

"Okay?"

"So, yeah."

I feel violated but I can't tell Eli that or he'll throw a hissy fit. I stood up and grabbed my clothes off the floor and dropped my towel. Eli's eyes widened in shock.

"What are you doing?"

"getting clothes on?"

I had my back to him showing off only my butt. It didn't matter to me any more he had seen me, no biggy.

**Eli's POV.**

Something was up with Clare, she and I didn't share a passionate kiss after she was dressed, she just went down stairs. I went downstairs to make breakfast. We ate breakfast on the couch, she didn't talk at all. I put my and her plates away and she watched T.V. I went to the bathroom. I was thinking about why she would avoid me, I didn't know. I stayed upstairs awhile, I laid back on my bed with the room door locked.

**Clare's POV.**

I wonder why he left but it's better that he did because I needed time to think. I was thinking, but I eventually drifted off to sleep.

_**Dream Sequence**_

_I was naked lying on the floor I couldn't speak or move, I was scared._

"_Clare?"_

"_Clare, ready to have some fun?"_

_Oh,no._

"_Time to have some fun?"_

_Eli was speaking in a malicious hungry-for-something kind of voice. Eli took me in his hands and acted in a repulsive way, doing things I didn't want. I laid limp on the floor in pain, I finally made a noise._

"_Ahhhh!"_

_**Dream Sequence End**_

"Ahhhhh!"

**Eli's POV.**

"CLARE!"

I ran down the stairs to her she was limp with her eyes open screaming. I looked at her and she calmed down. She sat up and I hugged her. She pushed me back and she ran for my bathroom, I followed close behind. She vomited while I held her hair back. When she was done she turned and hugged me.

"Why did you feel the urge to puke?"

"I-I had a dream w-where you violated me a-and when you hugged me I was so scared and disgusted that I had the urge to vomit."

"w-what made you think I would do this?"

"when you moved me when I was naked and unconscious."

"I'm so sorry!"

I feel like a total jackass, I was about to hug her but, I turned and puked in the toilet.

"L-ee-a-v-e!"

she was watching me puke, I wanted to die.

She left crying I was puking out my insides I truly believe I should die.

**Clare's POV. **

Eli sent me away and I left him to vomit. I stood on the steps and felt arms wrap around my waist and passionately kiss me


	4. Poison, no, Eli's cooking

**Clare's POV.**

Eli made us dinner it was a little under cooked, but I didn't mind. It shouldn't be able to hurt me, well at least I don't think so. Eli and I had this whole vomiting fiasco earlier, but we were better now and I back to him being a comfort not a fear. Eli still seems to hate himself for my nightmare and I feel so bad. Every time he beats on himself my stomach does flips.

I've thrown up twice because of his lack of self-esteem

and his painful shame.

"Eli"

"Huh?"

"It's okay."

"What?"

"You I don't hate you."

Eli got up and left the table and hugged me, I was breathless.

**Eli's POV.**

I guess I'm not that bad of a person, Clare doesn't hate me for what I did. I cleaned up the dishes. I grabbed Clare and took her to the room, it was already 11:00 P.M.

"Clare-bear time for bed..."

" Awe, but why?"

She gave me the puppy eyes.

"Fine we'll watch T.V."

"Yay!"

Clare always gets her way. We snuggled together and she fell asleep.

"Sleep well my sweet."

_**Next morning**_

I woke up to my alarm, I shut it off and rolled over to snuggle with Clare but she wasn't there.

"Clare?"

"Urrgh?"

"CLARE!"

Clare was bent over the bed puking into my trashcan.

She stopped vomiting long enough to move her to the bathroom, then she continued her upchuck. I dumped the trash can into a different toilet. I ran to my room's bathroom and there was Clare spilling her innards into the toilet.

"Clare, what's wrong? You're not pregnant right?"

"How c-could I be preg-"

She puked.

"W-We didn't even have-"

"Okay, whatever the problem I'll take care of you."

**Clare's POV.**

I know why I was puking, food poisoning from the undercooked chicken. I couldn't tell Eli his food gave me food poisoning he would beat himself more.


	5. Tired Juliet, Thoughtful Romeo

**Clare's POV.**

I felt better after the bacteria left my system, it was 10:00 P.M. on Friday night and I had skipped two days of school. Thursday was a complete disaster and today I was sick so I guess it's not skipping.

"Eli, can we sleep now, tonight?"

"You can I have stuff to do sorry, Blue Eyes."

"Okay."

**Eli's POV.**

Clare-bear was asleep so I began to write a letter to Simpson why we were out for two days. Then climbed into bed and thought about how my parents come home Sunday.

_**Next Day (Saturday)**_

I woke up with my body curled around Clare. I laid there until Clare woke up. My St. Clare, my sweet, sweet, Clare-bear if anything happened to Clare I Would die.

"Eli?"

"Yes, Love?"

"Yo-u're suf-icating m-me!"

"Sorry, Juliet."

"Oh, Romeo..."

"I love you Clare."

"I love you to Eli."

"Beautiful."

"Sexy."


	6. Pain on Eli's behalf

**Clare's POV.**

Eli was so cute this morning he called me "love" like he was British or something. I find it really sexy! He acts so smug already so I don't need to tell him and fuel his fire. His smugness is super sexy too. But his most sexy feature is his... his … b-butt. *giggle*** **

"Clare?"

"Huh?"

I looked up from deep thought.

"Why are you looking at my butt?"

There was the smirk, I take it back that was the sexiest thing.

"Um, err..."

"Clare?"

I got up and went to the bathroom. I laughed my brain out, I was sooooo embarrassed.

**Eli's POV. **

I caught Clare starring at my sexy butt. I made me happy, a little too happy. I had made Blue Eyes embarrassed. If anyone was sexy though it was her, the time I found her naked ( super early Thursday morning) I almost died it was so hot. Crap! I did it again I'm such a perv. I went upstairs to get my sweet and she was lying in my bed watching something R rated. She changed the channel before I could tell what it was though. I grabbed her bridal style and stood up.

"What'cha watching, Love?"

"Nothing, but Zombie Land is on all day."

"Cool!"

I dropped her on the bed.

"Let's watch!"

She got up and walked towards the bathroom.

"I'm gonna get comfortable first."

She smiled at me and walked out. I decided to get comfortable too. While I was in my boxers Clare walked in and was caught off guard and tripped on something. She tripped and fell towards me. I caught her but she kneed me in the nards. She got up and left embarrassed again. I laid on the floor in pain, my nards were throbbing and I don't think I'll ever be able to have kids now. Clare came out of the bathroom and I crawled in and locked the door. I was in my boxers when she hit them so I had nothing thick (like jeans) to brace for the kick. I was still laying on the floor in excruciating pain when Clare knocked.

"Eli, what's wrong?"

"Y-YOU JAMMED ME IN THE NUTS THAT'S WHATS WRON-NG!"

Now I was sobbing at the pain.

"Oh, I-I'm s-s-sorry..."

I could hear her crying just barely over my own sobs. I really wanted to comfort her but I couldn't gain the strength to get up, so I opened the door.

"C-CoME h-heRe."

I choked out in the least angry sobs I could. She came in and sat next to me and I hugged her with one arm and the other hand was putting pressure on my thigh to relieve the searing pain.

"D-Did I really h-hurt you that bad."

"M-Mm H-Hm..."

It hurt to even grunt. God it hurt. Then she turned and bumped me just a tiny bit, oh god did it hurt. It hurt so bad I vomited into the trashcan.

"Ahhh!"

"What's wrong?"

I couldn't speak, she really did damage. I had to get to my bed.

"C-Clare can y-you g-get me t-to the b-bed?"

I started to cry again. I think I damaged an organ.

**Clare's POV.**

I really hurt him and now that he's in bed I can call his doctor.

"Eli I'm going to call your doctor, is his number in your cell?"

"M-Mm H-Hm."

I called his doctor and told him I kicked him in the nuts and he's been in pain for four hours straight. The doctor said for him to lay down and me to help him with any thing he needs and if he needs to "eliminate" I help him to the bathroom because it's not going to get any better for at least another hour if it's not to bad.

"Eli if you have to p-pee you **have** to! So tell me I you do okay?"

* * *

><p>Until next time My sweets see if ELi and clare will be able to have an actual love life<p> 


	7. Close to Broken

**Eli's POV.**

God, I was still in pain so, at the doctor I am. The doctor said I jammed my something or other, it was some long word. Any way I had to sit around all day, no running around in the early summer air for me and my love.

**5 Days Later...**

Me and Clare have been together for 2 years now and she's never mentioned wanting to get married soon or getting an apartment together. It bothers me maybe she's getting bored of my poetic affection but she sometimes sits on my lap like she used to or she let's me hang over her. But she's not my Blue Eyes any more.

**Clare's POV.**

It's Eli's birthday in two days and he hasn't been flirting with me like he normally does.

"Hey, Love"

"Hey, Sexy"

"How're you"

"fine"

"Um, Eli we need to talk…"

"Clarewhateveryoudopleasedon'tbreakupwithme, ifyoudoI'lldie!"

"What?"

"Nothing… What were you saying?"

Eli began to blush, it was sooo sexy.

"I was saying…"

I began to cry and ran into my and Eli's room and locked the door.

**Eli's POV.**

Clare began to talk to me about something serious and then she ran off, I wonder what's wrong?

"Love open the door please…"

"No!"

"Clare Dianne Edwards open the door now!"

"No!"

I pulled a lock pick from my back pocket and picked the lock. I flung the door open with anger almost denting the wall with the door knob. I dropped to the floor next to Clare.

"Clare, what's wrong?"

"Why don't you love me anymore, Eli?"

"Me, not love you? If you leave me I already have a method of suicide picked out."

"B-But-

I sealed her mouth with a kiss leaving her speechless on the floor next to me. I carried her to the bed and laid her down and held my body above her. She pulled me down and flipped me over. She ripped off my shirt and curled her small little figure into my abbs.

* * *

><p>if you want to know what happens on Eli's b-day review!<p> 


	8. The wonderful year of 1994

**Clare's POV.**

Eli still hasn't mentioned his birth day, which is TODAY! He's clueless to the party I'm throwing him and I'm getting him the biggest present he could ever want. I love him so much but he forgets thing easily.

**Eli's POV.**

I have no idea what Clares planning. I don't even know why she's planning it.

"Edwards what are you doing? Let me rephrase that,Why are you baking a cake?"

"You really don't know? I'll give you a hint."

She kissed my neck.

"Nine-

She kissed my Adam's apple.

"Teen-

She kissed my chin.

"Ninety-

She passionately kissed my lips and said,

"Four."

1994, the year I was born! Damn it it's my birthday and **I **forgot!

"It's MY birth day and I didn't know!"

Clare straddled my lap kissed me and a picked her up and spun her around.

"Damn it I love you Edwards!"

"I love you too, Goldsworthy!"

_**Later that Day (5 minutes to Eli's B-day Party)**_

"Okay, Okay I have the blindfold on!"

Clare drove me somewhere and led me upstairs to a room.

"Okay Eli, 1,2,3"

* * *

><p>Srry i have to stop here it's late and i have a huge strings festival to play in tomarrow i have to get some sleep. Until tomarrow my Sweets!<p> 


	9. What an angry, sexy birthday

**Eli's POV.**

"Okay Eli, 1,2,3"

Off the blindfold went.

"SURPRIZE!"

I stood in an apartment doused in red, black, and dark blue.

"I love you Eli, happy birthday!"

"Let me guess, you got me an apartment?"

"Yep!"

I grabbed sweet Clare and swung her around gripping her waist tightly. My super SEXY girlfriend got me, us an apartment for my birthday... She's so freaking awesome! We began kissing nonstop and Adam yelped.

"Yuck, get a room!"

So we did. We went into a furnished room and continued making out on the bed. Clare got up and walked to the door.

"Sexy, I think we should get back to your party."

"Clare"

I whined.

"Eli"

she mocked. God she was sexy she walked with a sway in her step leading me to Adam. I watched her hips as she left out the apartment, I didn't know why she was leaving but I knew she would come back.

"Eliiii"

Adam was taunting me.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, Eli you perv."

"What I can't watch my girlfriend's butt if I want she's mine you know. Oh, and don't pretend you've never stared at Fi's butt."

"Clueless Eli, I've done more than that."

"You player!"

God Adam is such an artificial boy. I know it's not the nicest thing to say, but sometimes Adams a little too cheesy. Just then, the hottest girl in the world walked in wearing a black mini pencil skirt, black sleeveless ruffle shirt, and black vest with a floral lace back. That wasn't all, her legs were lined in fishnet and her feet were placed in red bottomed stilettos.

"CLARE!"

Everyone's heads turned. All the guys' jaws dropped and well you could tell what they were thinking. God that made me angry. I ran and scooped Clare up, ran into the bedroom, and locked the door.

"CLARE, what the hell were you thinking!"

Tears came to her eyes and I cradled her and took off her shoes.

"I mean, Why would you taunt every boy in the room and not expect me to be angry."

"I d-didn't m-mean to anger y-you."

Dang, I was so angry at her, like wanted to slap her angry, but she's so damn sexy.

"I'm not a-angry..."

Tears streamed down my face. Then something overwhelmed me, the feeling of love and pleasure. Clare straddled me and kissed me, like never before.

_**Later once they got to Eli's parent's house**_

**Clare's POV.**

Tonight we sleep at the house, tomorrow Eli gets a sweet surprise.

"Till the next night we'll share sweet dreams."

"Night Sexy"

I taunted

"Night Love"

* * *

><p>If you want to know what happens next REVIEW!<p> 


	10. Oh, CLARE! How thoughtful of you!

**Eli's POV.**

Packing, unpacking, and repacking. Ugh, that's the only flaw to getting an apartment for my birthday.

"Come on Sexy pick up the pace!"

"Love, why am I doing all the work?"

She stopped talking after I said that.

_**Later after unpacking**_

Finally no more work, my precious Clare had disappeared into the bedroom saying I had one more surprise.

"Eli close your eyes."

Clare came out in the sun dress she was wearing earlier. She tied one of my ties around my head to blindfold me. She held on to me, then let me go and a piece of fabric brushed my foot and then I heard soft footsteps towards the bed.

"Eliiii, blindfold off!"

"Yes, mother."

I took the blindfold off, and there was Clare in black lingerie, on the bed ,which was white and covered in rose petals. The rose petals led off into a path leading...

"Clare!"

I moved to her and she violently pulled me into a kiss and I can't believe I did this but I pulled away.

"No Clare!" I snapped.

"Eli?"

"Clare I won't, not now!"

"Eli, that's totally not what I'm implying."

"Then why all this?"

"I just wanted us to have a sexy first night in our new home."

"Well in that case..."

I tackled her down and then I sat up and she straddled my lap and we continued our make-out session.

"Eli this is supposed to be your birthday present but,"

She sat there twiddling her thumbs.

"C-Can we fill out m-my little fantasy?"

"Clare?"

"I wanna take a bath."

"Okay?"

"Together."

"Oh, Sure!"

I was giddy she wanted to take a bath together, she trusted me with her body. I went into the bathroom to strip and get in. Once I was in clare came into the bathroom still in her lingerie. She quickly dropped the little clothing she had and I sunk lower in the hot water to hide my perverted grin.

**Clare's POV.**

I slid into the warm water and stared into his emerald orbs.

* * *

><p>Srry it wasn't that much from clare's pov but if you wan't to know what will happen review i like to know your eed back.<p> 


	11. All Decisions Made

**Clare's POV.**

When I sat down in the bath Eli consumed my eyes in his. We had both died and gone to heaven right there, we didn't need anything else to live just the life inside each others eyes. Just then Eli half knelt and leaned forward spun me and pulled me in to his bare lap. I pulled his arm to rest on my stomach.

"Eli"

"Yes, Love?"

"This is it."

"Huh?"

"This is were I want our future to lie."

He rubbed a slow circle on my stomach he new what I wanted. I would graduate in twenty-eight days and in twenty-nine we would be married.

_**Four weeks later.**_

"And now for our valedictorian, Clare Dianne Edwards!"

The crowd clapped and Eli sat in the closest seat possible my mom behind him. Ugh my mother, to me she was dead but she new when I graduated so she came. Next to Eli were my new parents and as of tomorrow parents-in-law, Cece and Bullfrog. I walked to the podium and gave my short but sweet speech.

"I want to start off by saying if it wasn't for Degrassi I wouldn't be Clare Dianne Edwards I would be Little St. Clare Edwards. I've learned so much from Degrassi, but not only about the school stuff you learn in class, but about real life and it's problems. Also not only did Degrassi make me who I am so did the people at Degrassi. I'd like to thank the people who made me who I am, Elijah Goldsworthy, my loving Fia-Boyfriend, my English teacher Ms. Dawes, Mr. Simpson, Adam Torres & Aliiah Bhandari my two best friends and the whole Degrassi Environment. I love you all Have wonderful lives." I left over to the Grad Photos and soon enough I was with the Goldsworthy family. I was talking about the fact that by tomorrow 3:00'ish we'll be married. Eli had walked off to talk to Adam really Quick, While I talked with Alli's Family.

"Ahhh!"

"ELI!"

I had turned to see the scream and then I Screamed. Eli had been stabbed by some crazy old hag wielding a knife, that hag was my mother.

_**At the hospital**_

Eli was asleep and an officer walked in.

"Ms. Edwards may I speak with you a moment?"

"Yes"

"Your mom is in jail, so I need your age for a custody arrangements."

"17"

"Okay who were you staying with and where?"

"I'm currently living with my Fiance in our apartment."

"How old is your Fiance?"

"18, and were getting married tomorrow and we want a happy life without bother so, good day officer."

I left to Eli's side. Eli woke up to see me crying he got up and kissed me passionately. Then the doctor walked in on us.

"Um, Mr. Goldsworthy please sit the sedative is still wearing off I don't want you falling and hurting yourself more. Well, I have good news you can go home in an hour,but you cannot be rough in anyway until tomorrow around 3:00'ish. So be careful and a nurse will escort you out at 3:30."


	12. Endless Love and Pain

**Eli's POV.**

"I now pronounce you man & wife, Elijah you may kiss your bride!"

Right then and there I claimed Clare as mine, I sealed the claim with the most passionate kiss in the world. Then the clock struck 3:00 P.M., I grabbed Clare by the waist and swung her around. We hopped in Morty

and drove to the abandoned church to join our party.

When we got there Clare and I got out of the Car and she dropped the bottom half of her dress, the sleeves and the button locks on the cleavage area which made her look soooo sexy!

**Clare's POV.**

After I was done stripping of my unnecessary pieces Eli pinned me against a crumbling wall and started kissing me. That was Eli's last French exam, he passed. We walked "into" the party.

"Clare."

Every one was looking at us and when I looked at Eli he plunged his tongue into my mouth. He continued for a good five minutes taking short breaths every thirty seconds. Everyone was watching as he gripped my butt and rubbed up against me, I was soooo embarrassed. I ran to the hearse and crawled in the back, locked the doors and shut the curtains. My blanket was still in the back so I hid under that and sobbed.

**Eli's POV.**

Clare and I were making out hardcore and when we broke off everyone cheered but she ran off. I searched the ruins then I saw that Morty's curtains had been closed, Clare. I opened the back to find a sobbing Clare under a blanket.

"Clare?"

"Go away!"

"NO!"

I grabbed Clare, her eyes leaked.

"I don't want to see you so leave!"

"NO!"

Clare slapped me harshly and I dropped her and left. I left leaving two things, my keys and harsh words.

"You know what I hate **YOU!**

**Clare's POV.**

What had I done I sobbed harder. Adam came.

"C-CLARE! What's wrong?, Where's Eli?"

I blew up with tears

"H-He's gone, he hates me, I wish I was dead..."

"Where did he go Clare?, Clare?"

I felt a sharp nonphysical pain and it all went black.

**Eli's POV.**

I was at least sixteen yards into the woods when I heard.

"ELI!"

It was Adam.

"C-Clare..."

Don't say Died, Don't say Died. Was all that ran through my mind.

"Had a panic attack!"

"Where is she?"

"At the apartment."

With that I sprinted for three miles to my apartment and to Clare.

"CLARE!"

I couldn't breath and there was Clare,asleep with Alli by her side.

"LEAVE!" I growled.

She did so, and I cradled Clare.

"I love you, I will never leave you again, I can't live without you. With out your eyes the world will be gray, without your laugh everything is boring, I love you forever my sweet Clare." I whispered. Tears poured down my face and a small hand reached up and wiped the tears.

"Eli."

She cooed my name once and I wanted her to never stop.

"Eli, I love you! I love you Elijah Goldsworthy!"

"I love you too!"

With that we made out stripping off any clothes in our way. We didn't stop or hold back, before I knew it we were physically connected. We were one.

* * *

><p>i hope you felt it was as emotional as i did i almost cried as i wrote it hope you liked it Review plz!<p> 


	13. What Makes You Pregnant

**Eli's POV.**

My body dropped next to hers. She glowed with sweat. When I looked at her face an it wasn't sweat streaming her face, it was tears.

"C-Clare? Oh my God I hurt you didn't I?"

My voice cracked nervously as I shiver at the thought of hurting her.

"Yes, but it was pain to be worth, that was the best moment of my life."

"C-Clare I-"

She cut me off and grabbed me and lead me to the bath.

"Clare? Is it okay if we just hung here, and not "did" anything?"

"Sure, That was my intention."

I pulled her body to rest on my thighs, brushing me, causing "it" to stand and I saw Clare blush immediately.

"Eli?"

"I know, I know, it's not my fault you're so damn sexy."

"Oh,well I guess were not relaxing."

Clare pinned me and got to work.

"Oh God, CLARE!"

_**An hour later in bed...**_

**Clare's POV.**

Me and Eli were in bed and he was watching T.V. and something came to mind. Me and Eli had just "done it" twice and we didn't use any protection, damn it whats Eli going to say if I'm pregnant.

"Eli what would you say if I was pregnant?"

"WHAT!"

"Eli, I'm not I'm just asking if you want kids?"

"Oh, in that case I wouldn't mind them but I don't really want them too soon."

"Okay, just asking."

Holy Shit I'm screwed if I get pregnant!

**Eli's POV.**

OH, MY GOD! I'm an idiot, Clare asked if I wanted kids and I basicly told her no, I'm such an ass!

* * *

><p>Want to know wat happens REVIEW! plz love ya!<p> 


	14. Clare?

Dedicated To:

SamCabral

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV.<strong>

I sat on the edge of the bathtub. My phone began to play the mashup song It's My Life, Confessions by Glee, Bon Jovi, and Usher. I stood and looked down at the sink and there was the little pink positive +.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

_**One Week later**_

I had gotten my first sonogram, without Eli. God I feel bad, I haven't told him. I mean we are married and all. When I got home I hid the sonogram photos and ran to the bedroom, hid in the closet and cried slow loud sobs. Eventually I heard the front door click. Elis home. I Quickened and quieted my sobs so Eli wouldn't find me.

**Eli's POV.**

I didn't see Clare any where so walked over towards the closet. Then Clare sprinted out to the bathroom and I followed and she began to yak in the toilet.

"Shh, shh, its gonna be okay, you're just a little sick that's all."

"No Eli! It's not going to be okay! Get out!"

I backed out of the room tears staining my pale cheeks. I wasn't loved here, because her eyes were filled with hatred. I walked to Morty and drove to some old cliff.

**(Thought)**

_I put Morty in drive and turned the car off, letting me and Morty drift off the edge._

**(END)**

I backed off the cliff back to the road and drove home.

**Clare's POV.**

I puked for a good fifteen minutes more and I felt better than before and Eli walked in huffing and crying.

"E-Eli?"

"C-Clare, I'm sorry! I love you and you're so damn sexy!"

I ran to Eli ripping his shirt off and his skinny jeans with it. My Clothes came off completely while he was still in his boxers, that wasn't for long. After that well no wonder I was pregnant, we had been at it for a week straight.

**A week and a half later...**

My second sonogram.

"Mrs. Goldsworthy I have some news,"

My breath hitched. I was hoping it wasn't dead.

"You're having Twins!"

I stood up, got pictures and left silently. I had to hide this from Eli.

**Eli's POV.**

**Four days later...**

Clare has been puking and eating simultaneously every ten minutes. Finally she took a shower and I was left at peace.

**Briiiiinnnngggg! **

Awww, Shit!

"Hello" I said less than cheerful.

"Mr. Goldsworthy?"

"What?"

I spat coldly as I glared to the distance.

"You're having **Twins**!"


	15. Why?

**Eli's POV.**

"You have to be shitting me! You bastard! Who the hell is this?"

The line went dead. Shit

"CLARE!"

I watched Clare bop sexily down the stairs.

"Yeeesss?"

"What the FU-, Hell!"

"What?"

"WE'RE HAVING FRICKING TWINS?"

"Eli I-I'm so sorry..."

Clare's Shimmering blue glass orbs teared.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH CLARE!"

"W-What?"

"I love you!"

"Why? I didn't even tell you I'm having your **babies!**"

"Um, well- I was an ass okay, I told you I didn't want kids because I wasn't expecting us to have kids. Forgive me?"

"You Bastard, get out of this apartment and don't ever come back!"

"But Cl-

"OUT!"


	16. MoodSwings

**Eli's POV.**

Damn hormones. I shut the bathroom door and walked to the living room, tiptoed back to the bedroom and hid in the closet. I knew she would whimper for me soon enough.

"Eliiiiiiiii, Eli, E-Eli"

I stood up and walked to the door listening for any emotion, then I heard her plop into the shower so I stripped and stepped into the bathroom. She jumped on me wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Feisty."

She took me right there, then we took our shower.

"I'm gonna get us some towels."

She swayed under the warm water while I got our towels.

"Clare I got ou-

"You PERVERT!"

She took the towel and locked me out of the bathroom. I sat on the bed frustrated. I went to grab a couple beers. I don't drink that much but my dad brought beer one day and forgot to take it home so, what the hell. I sat back down and Clare opened the door.

"Eliii? Can you get me some clothes."

I handed her some clothes.

"Piss off!"

and with that she locked me out again. Damn it. By the time I had finished three beers I had to piss.

"Clare open the Damn door I gotta piss!"

"NO!"

Damn it. I went to the other bathroom. It was the size of a damn fast food handicap restroom. I went to open the door when of course it was stuck. I fussed with the freaking door for a good ten minutes and got it open. But, as soon as I took one step into the bathroom I pissed myself. Shit. I trudged to the bedroom At least if I can't shower I can put on clean boxers. I turned the knob and it stopped, Damn it. Clare had walked out of the bathroom, into the bedroom and locked the door. Great, now I was covered in piss, can't shower and I can't change.

**Clare's POV.**

I felt bad so I opened the bedroom door only to find my loving husband furious and wet.

"E-Eli I'm so sorry but, why are you wet?"

"Oh, well when you locked me out I really had to piss a-and I Sort of pissed myself."

"Oh god well just so you know that's really sexy that you admitted it. But the sexiest thing is that the piss makes your pants stick to y-your, you know."

"Then maybe I should piss myself more often Miss Clare, is that what you're hinting at?"

"No! And you smell so take your pants off already."

* * *

><p>I hope this made up for last chapter and soon i'm adding a new story plz review and don't stop reading my stuff i'm only so good at writting now i'll get better my mind is a never ending black hole of ideas REVIEW!<p> 


	17. How The Hell Could That Taste Good?

**Eli's POV.**

I woke up to Clare screaming. Damn. Yesterday was hectic, not again, no more mood swings. Then Clare screamed in pain and agony. I ran to her, she had cut her finger, tiny cut. She saw me through her tear filled eyes and held her finger to my face.

"Kiss it make it better, Eli?"

I kissed it and she jumped into my arms. I looked over at the counter, Pickled relish on a doughnut, sprinkled with sardines. Yuck. Crap Cravings.

"Eli I want to eat in the bedroom."

"OK my love and I guess you'll be eating your Pickled relish and sardine doughnut?"

"Yup."

I carried her and her "snack" to the bed. It smells so gross I want to hurl! I set her down and she bit into the doughnut, I'd had it I sprinted to the toilet and began to puke. Clare walked in.

"Eli? Are you okay? Is it my snack?"

I lifted my head to talk but I only managed to puke on the floor and she ran. I finished puking and mopped the floor and took a shower.

"Eli! I want pickles and gingersnaps and orange soda!"

Ugh to the store I go I mean she's cute when she's pregnant but she's weird though she's my Clare. I got her what she wanted and fixed her a tray. As soon as she got it she put the pickles and gingersnaps into the orange soda. Blech. I left to get a beer and I came back and she jumped me and we did it yet again.

"Are you trying for triplets miss Clare?"

"Nope, you're just extremely Sexy."

Then she left naked and came back with chocolate, fish sticks, and strawberry ice cream.

How the hell could that taste good?


	18. Author's Note

I rEAlly need to know if you guys like this story so if i get 6 reviews or 3 messeges from readers i'll continue my story.  
>Thanks for your cuoperation,<br>Tottie18 


End file.
